


Sleep tight little one.

by Youneedwestallen



Category: The Flash
Genre: Barry Allen/ Iris West fluff, F/F, Fluff, New Baby, Parents, The Flash - Freeform, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youneedwestallen/pseuds/Youneedwestallen
Summary: Barry sings Nora to sleep.(It’s a pretty shit summary Ik but please just read it’s more than that





	Sleep tight little one.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing a load of random fluff pieces bc I just can’t wait for Westallen to be parents I’m gonna cry

“Ugh, She won’t go to sleep!” Iris moaned in frustration, her eyes were baggy from where she hasn’t been able to rest. In her arms there lay the most beautiful yet restless baby girl who wasn’t crying, just throwing her arms and legs about aimlessly,

”She’s a speedster she has a lot of energy,” Barry explained, making up a coffee for his wife,

”Yeah but she needs to sleep, so do we,” Iris cries and Nora tuggs at iris’ star labs shirt and starts crying,

”she can not be hungry! I fed her a minute ago!” Iris threw her head back.

”here,” Barry walked up to her and took their baby into his arms,

”no, baby I gotta feed her,” iris rubs her eyes,

”you can’t produce that much milk, c’mon, I’ll give her some of the bottled stuff I want you to go and have a nice bath, relax and get some rest. I’ll come give you a back massage if you want?” He chuckles, gently rocking his restless daughter in one arm and rubbing Iris’ back with the other.

”Yeah but you need to rest too,” she groans,

”I can rest another time, please baby - go relax, I’ll get her off to sleep.” Barry tells her.

iris slumps her shoulders and smiles at her husband,

”what did I do to deserve you?” She sighed. Iris gave him a quick peck on the lips and he smiled back at her, “I love you,” she tells him,

”I love you too,” he looks deep into her tired eyes that still manage to glow.

Iris caresses her daughters cheek, “and I love you, little wriggler,” she presses a gentle kiss on her forehead before rubbing her husbands shoulder and leaving the room with her coffee.

Barry smiles down at the little bundle of light in his arms who has stopped crying and is just staring up at him with her big brown, beautiful eyes she gets from her mother. She has a cheeky little smile on her face and starts laughing at her dad which causes Barry to chuckle,

”What?” Barry’s voice was higher pitched and he tickled her belly which wasn’t a good idea as it made her start wriggling again,

”right, I’m gonna put you here. Daddy’s gotta try and make this... stuff,” he places Nora in a bouncer seat by the dining table and he goes to the kitchen and reads the instructions on how to make up milk - he was still getting used to it, he had absolutely no clue.

Fortunately the kettle had already boiled and managed to cool just enough since he’d made Iris’ coffee. He cleaned down the side and Nora let off a playful scream and started clapping her hands together, and Barry laughed,

He made up the formula Caitlin designed to benefit her speedster needs and checked the temperature on his wrist and it wasn’t ready yet,

”we gotta let that cool baby girl,” he told her, picking her back up again. She started crying and clenching her fists together, indicating she wants the bottle,

”shh mommy’s trying to sleep,” he whispered to her, rocking her gently but she didn’t stop.

”here, Nora what’s this?” Barry sat down on the floor where they had a mat out with a load of cuddlly toys around it. He picked up a big plush bear and tried to give it to her but she still didn’t stop crying and Barry sighed.

”it’s not ready yet,” he tells her.

Nora frowns, pouting her bottom lip and gives him the puppy eyes just like her mom does when she doesn’t get what she wants; difference being Nora’s only 4 weeks old.

”don’t give me that look,” Nora dragged herself towards the kitchen but Barry caught up with her and grabbed her before she knocked her head on the side,

”I don’t think so missy,” he threw her up in the air and she laughed a little. He held her in his right arm and checked the milk with the other - finally it was right temperature.

Barry led Nora down in his arms and put the bottle to her lips, gently bouncing and pacing around the apartment to get her to sleep. He found himself looking at his and Iris’ wedding photos like he often did. He was in his own world, just reflecting on how lucky he was to have married someone so special and to have the life that he did - yes, it wasn’t all sunshine and roses, but having someone to come home to - to fight for - someone that you love with your entire soul, makes the bad things almost irrelevant.

He is bought out of his gaze by the sound of a light burp. Nora has finished her bottle already and her eyes aren’t even heavy. She laughs at herself and Barry furrows his eyebrows,

”girl? You need to slow down for real,” he took the bottle and put it in the sink - he’ll wash it later.

barry looked at the time on his phone - 23:57. He had work tomorrow; he hated leaving Iris and Nora all day, he wanted to be with them all the time. She was working too hard he didn’t see it as fair that he left her for nearly 10 hours. Most lunch breaks he’ll try and make time to go back and see them both or take them out to the park quickly or something but it didn’t seem enough. Wally had offered to take care of the city while they’re all getting settled into their new family dynamic.

Barry walked to Nora’s newly decorated room and turned on her motor abover her crib,

”Cmon munchkin, you gotta sleep so’s daddy.” He places her gently down in the crib and she starts crying... again.

”no, shh, what’s this?” He points up to the stars moving around on the ceiling from a lamp they’d bought months in advance prior to her birth, “look at all the stars!” He whispers, his eyes dazzled. Nora continued to cry but not as much. Her arms and legs were still kicking about and so Barry takes her in his arms again, same as before.

“You wanna know a story?” He says in a soft tone voice. She’s no longer crying and is looking up at her dad wide eyed,

”so, once upon a time, there was this boy and he moved to a new kingdom where he became best friends with this beautiful princess - no, queen,” he corrects himself, “and he immediately fell deeply in love with her, but this boy was scared to tell her because he always thought she would love someone more better than him. Then one day, the boy had to go away on a visit and they thought he could be gone for a very long time and the queen was sad because she didn’t want to lose her best friend; then she realised that that was because she loved him. Now, the queen was a lot braver than the boy and she told him. The boy was so happy, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops and tell the whole world that the queen loved him but he still had to go away, but he never stopped thinking about her. And guess what?” He looked down at the precious ball of flesh, curled up Into his chest with her shining eyes, “he came back to her and they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Now just to note your not having no boyfriends or girlfriends until your at least 30 okay? Anyway so back to the story, they then went on some pretty amazing adventures together, and they did come across some bad guys on the way but they fought their way through it and then the boy thought it ways time to make sure that she was gonna love him forever - he wanted to marry her. So one night after their adventure, he sang her a song. You wanna hear it? I used to sing it to you when you were in mommy’s belly,” Barry cleared his throat and began to softly sing to the little baby in his arms,

_”cant say how the days will unfold... can’t change what the future may hold, but I want you in it - every hour, every minute. This world can race by far too fast, hard to see while it’s all flying past, but it’s clear now when you’re standing here now, that I am meant to be, wherever you are next to me,”_

He walked slowly around the dimly lit baby pink room and he could see Nora’s eyes getting heavy - it was working. Barry gently caressed her cheek and smiled to himself as he continued to sing,

” _all I wanna do, is come runnin home to you, come runnin home to you, and all my life I promise to keep runnin home to you, keep runnin home, home to you,”_

Barry turned to see iris standing in the doorway in her bath robe, looking a lot more refreshed smiling at him, happy to hear that song again,

_”and I could see it right from the start, right from the start, that you would be my light in the dark - light in the dark oh, you gave me no other choice but to love you,”_

Barry heard the heavy breathing of his daughter and looked down to see her fast asleep in his arms - so innocent and precious, to be protected at all costs. He carefully placed her back down in her crib being sure not to wake her,

” _can’t say how the days will unfold, but I want you in it, every hour every minute...”_ Barry stoked her forehead and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead as iris had done previously,

”and they lived happily ever after,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wasn’t sure if this was a bit boring or not, it seemed like a good idea in my head but I guess in real life if we were to get a scene where Barry sings this song to her I’d cry so


End file.
